


Весна 1794-го

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Don't copy to another site, Execution, Gen, Guillotine, M/M, Nosebleed, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Когда все будет разрушаться, к кому ты воззовешь? К Богу, в которого не веришь, или к родной душе, которую загубил сам?
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_PG13





	Весна 1794-го

_Ему мерзко._

Мерзко до отвратительной чесотки. Как будто сотни маленьких червячков заползли под кожу и старательно что-то выискивают там, непрерывно сокращая и расправляя обратно свои крошечные мышцы. 

Он закрыл все окна в доме, задернул шторы, только бы не видеть, не слышать звука проезжающих прямо мимо его дома повозок. Знал бы, что все так обернётся, носу бы не сунул из родного городка. 

А теперь... а теперь он лихорадочно носится по комнате, садится, ерзает, обкусывает свои и без того неаккуратно подстриженные ногти (отец пытался его отучить от этой привычки, пугал грибами, растущими из ногтей изнутри, но когда он кого-либо слушал вообще?), вскакивает и почти волчком вертится, вдыхая так, что аж в постоянно болящей голове мутится. Он почти запрещает хозяевам квартиры выходить сегодня из дома, и те, видя его состояние (была бы его воля — умер бы прямо тут, не отходя от стола), потакают. Даже Брант, этот здоровенный и озорной пёс, такой обычно игривый, лежит сейчас у входа в хозяйскую спальню и наблюдает, положив тяжелую голову на передние лапы. 

Он не должен был делать этого. Хочется стереть все, как какую-то налипшую ненароком грязь с лица, умыться, содрать с себя все то, что напоминает об этом, да только никак. Он, именно он, как глава этого чертового комитета подписал каждому из них смертный приговор. Они знали, на что шли, да и сам он знал. Тогда, мать вашу, почему теперь настолько плохо? Почему именно сейчас ему хочется бежать куда подальше, только бы собой не быть, только бы не видеть этого всего, не чувствовать подкатывающую к горлу тошноту из-за осознания того, что он наделал? 

Болезненный взгляд отрывисто перемещается с одного предмета на другой (Дюпле давно говорит ему поменять врача, да что-то повода не было особо). Вот часы на полке, когда-то давно, когда он ещё был практикующим адвокатом, подаренные кем-то из спасённых им людей; вот небольшой, размером с ладонь портрет Руссо, кажется, который он сам ему и отдал; а вот и ящик в столе, в который последний год не хочется заглядывать. Он яростно трёт руками лицо, будто это поможет ему избавиться от злого огня, который уже начал поедать его изнутри, и снова смотрит на деревянную панель. Ему бы кинуть все содержимое в этот внутренний огонь, спалить до основания все это, забыть, забыть, _забыть_ поскорее, да только за толстыми ставнями и плотными шторами он слышит громкий голос, который заявляет пророчески, что скоро, совсем уже скоро (всего три месяца, пустяк) он последует за ними. 

Хочется подбежать к окну, открыть его, крикнуть, что все эти было самой большой ошибкой его жизни (рядом с кричащим едет человек, за которого он бы отдал всю свою жизнь до единого момента даже сейчас, но увы), да только он даже не двигается в сторону крика, ощущая, как в носу защипало, и после что-то потекло по подбородку. Капли распускаются на белоснежной рубашке маленькими розочками (кустовые, его любимые), но ему плевать на это. Хочется снять с себя кожу, обескровить, очистить полностью и вывернуться наружу, только бы спасти то немногое, что осталось и вымолить прощение за эту непозволительную глупость. Он рыдает, стоя окаменело в самом центре комнаты, а в голове вертятся строки из документа, который он, кажется, вызубрил уже от и до:

**Никто не должен быть притесняем за свои взгляды, даже религиозные, при условии, что их выражение не нарушает общественный порядок, установленный законом*.**

А он притеснил. Он убил своими собственными руками человека, которого пальцем раньше тронуть боялся, за то, что тот думал не так. 

Он задыхается. Легкие схватывает спазмом так, будто его насильно держат под водой и выплыть никак не дают, его придавливает к полу и он валится на доски, шепча мольбы о прощении не то к Богу, в которого он уже не верил, не то к Высшему существу, которое так и не помогло ему, то ли к нему, человеку, чьи глаза через несколько минут закроются навсегда. 

***

А через несколько месяцев на тот же самый эшафот взойдёт и он сам, понимая, что так все и должно было кончиться: то, что он сделал, не могло продолжаться вечно.  
Палач сдирает с него насквозь мокрую повязку, вместе с которой отклеиваются и фрагменты кожи, и он кричит, кричит так, что некоторые люди на площади уши затыкают, только бы не слышать этого вопля. Его зачем-то привязывают ремнями, хотя он даже не предпринимает никаких попыток воспротивиться, покорно вытягивая шею навстречу смерти. В последние мгновения он обводит взглядом людей, которые собрались на площади, и замечает родное лицо. 

Ему улыбаются, и он из последних сил улыбается в ответ. 

Над головой свистит нож, а в его голове вертится только одно:

_Я прощен_.

**Author's Note:**

> *цитата взята из 10 статьи Декларации прав человека и гражданина 1789 года.


End file.
